The present invention relates to the continuous watering of plants.
Conventional methods and devices are already known for continuous watering or irrigation, some of which consist in:
regrouping plants on trays filled with water and gravel or on spongy mats impregnated with water, humidifying by capillarity between a bucket of water and the soil in the pot; PA1 the use of bottles equipped with small pipes for feeding water to the soil of the plants by siphoning.
Said methods are tedious, long to implement, hardly reliable, uncertain and they require know-how, care and experience in order to be efficient.
Moreover, the different systems currently found on the market, make use of a distribution of water under pressure and are therefore more adapted to fixed garden equipments than to temporary fittings for momentarily ensuring the survival of indoor plants. Indeed, the corresponding installations are expensive, long to implement, rigid and cumbersome. In addition, they involve numerous connections to be fitted carefully and reliably, as any leaks could cause flooding due to the constant pressure prevailing inside the pipes and inside the different accessories.